


糖罐中的部長

by Pichorka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 葛雷夫在葛林戴華德的一次惡意捉弄下變成了迷你尺寸，並在他的另一次惡意捉弄下落入一個意料之外的人手中。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 主要出場人物為真部長和魁登斯但請注意【配對是假部長／魁登斯（Grindence、GGCB）】。  
> 應該主要是CB→GG。  
> 在以上前提下開心眼看其他配對請自由地

　　波西瓦．葛雷夫已經很久沒有這麼驚慌的感覺。是的，總有事情脫離你的掌控，所謂的經歷便是學會不任難以控制的事物在心中大起波瀾。  
  
　　但不是這種，葛雷夫相信世上鮮少有人能對這種狀況淡然處之。  
  
　　當整個魔法世界最危險的黑巫師把你變成能輕易在咖啡杯中淹死的大小，被恐慌所佔領絕對稱得上合情合理。  
  
　　「噢，波西瓦，冷靜些，你太緊張了。站起來瞧瞧，那甚至不到你的胸口高。」  
  
　　擁有兩種瞳色的黑巫師一派輕鬆地說著，彈響手指，原本在咖啡中猛烈掙扎的葛雷夫感覺到有股力量拎起他的後領，讓他的兩腳能踩住杯底。  
  
　　他意識到了兩件事：葛林戴華德是對的，依照杯緣的高度，他推測自己現在應該有六吋高；以及他現在看起來無比地狼狽，總是洗燙得潔白挺直的襯衫已被咖啡染成深褐色，全身溼透了，向後梳起的黑髮更是滑溜溜地垂了下來掛在臉邊。  
  
　　即使身為一路與窮凶惡極黑巫師對抗、才爬上現在位置的魔國會安全部部長，也從來沒聽說過這種魔法──大部份巫師若要將自己的身形變小，唯有透過修習化獸法變成另一種動物，而且還不保證變成的動物一定能達成這個目的。  
  
　　葛雷夫甚至不確定這算不算一種變形術。他在對方光靠咒語就輕易把容貌變成自己的模樣時，就領會到了葛林戴華德在變形學上的造詣有多麼地高深。  
  
　　即使如此，將人類等比例縮小為掌中尺寸，依然屬於另一個層級的法力強大。  
  
　　站在杯中的男人伸手將遮擋住視線的頭髮向後撥去，就像它們本來該要的那樣，一邊朝坐在桌沿好整以暇的葛林戴華德發出怒吼：「你──你做了什麼？把我變回去！」  
  
　　「以一個囚徒而言，你的姿態還真是夠高的了，波西瓦。」  
  
　　金色的茶匙在漂浮的杯中攪拌，完成它的工作後輕落在茶盤上，而盛裝含糖紅茶的瓷杯輕巧地落入黑魔王手中，勾在他養尊處優的手指上。  
  
　　葛林戴華德不懷好意卻迷人地微笑了一下。  
  
　　葛雷夫痛恨他喊他的名字，那刻意為之的狎暱不過是種侮辱。  
  
　　「那何不殺了我？」  
  
　　「你不是真心這麼說吧，想想你的工作和野心──失禮了，我指的是使命感，如同每個正氣師那樣……哆哆潔！」  
  
　　葛林戴華德無預警地揮動魔杖──葛雷夫的那支──清除了魔杖原持有者身上的咖啡，甚至一併移除了杯裡殘留的黑色液體。  
  
　　「看得我難受。」葛林戴華德嘖了一聲，彷彿這能解釋他剛才的舉動。  
  
　　身上回復乾爽確實是一大福音，但葛雷夫依然十分惱火。自從他一時不慎被黑巫師監禁在自宅並竊取身份後，葛林戴華德就恣意擺弄他，如同將此視為一種休閒娛樂。  
  
　　這對心高氣傲的安全部長來說比死還要難以忍受。雖然他也確實並不真的想死（天殺地葛林戴華德又一次說對了），但他寧可被關在地下室承受毒打，如同「囚徒」這個字眼給予人的印象。  
  
　　不得不承認葛林戴華德確實懂得折磨的學問，以及讓任何人失去優雅的方法。  
  
　　「等我的同事們找到我──」葛雷夫作出窮途末路的威脅。  
  
　　「然後看見他們的部長變成只有一支叉子高嗎？祝他們好運能找到將你復原的方法。」  
  
　　「即、即便如此，他們──我們也不會向黑巫師低頭！和你們這些被寵壞了的歐洲人不同，美國的巫師──」  
  
　　「真吵。」  
  
　　葛林戴華德厭煩地揮彈魔杖，葛雷夫再次被揪起後領騰空飛起，桌上的玻璃糖罐打開了蓋子向前迎接他。他摔到雪白的細砂糖上，糖罐的鋁蓋喀地一聲蓋起，並旋了幾轉栓緊。  
  
　　美國魔國會安全部長沾了一頭一臉的糖粒，但仍在憤怒地叫嚷著，從砂糖中爬起、腳步不穩卻堅持靠上了玻璃罐，朝正在喝茶的葛林戴華德大吼，聲音甚至穿過罐子隱隱傳了出來。  
  
　　於是葛林戴華德施了個靜默咒，無法出聲的葛雷夫只得以拳頭猛力敲著罐身，看著全世界都在捉緝的黑魔王喝完用他的茶葉沖泡的茶，變成他的樣子，披上他的大衣出門去。  
  
　　被遺留在餐桌上，葛雷夫頹坐在砂糖中。  
  
　　沒有魔杖他也能使用許多魔法，但在葛林戴華德抓住他時幾乎都遭到封印了。他試著移動物品，然而變小的似乎不只是他的身體，葛雷夫看著唯一如他期望飄起的砂糖粒，煩悶地將那些甜美的小東西甩開。  
  
　　過了數分鐘，葛雷夫注意到一件比無法挪動茶杯嚴重許多的事：他所待的這個糖罐沒有換氣孔。  
  
  
  
  
  
　　葛林戴華德帶著那個男孩回來時，葛雷夫差不多已經意識不清了。他靠著罐身坐在砂糖上，勉力呼吸著越來越稀薄的氧氣，只能半張開眼看著來人。  
  
　　那嚴格來說不是個男孩，身材甚至比葛林戴華德──葛雷夫他自己──高上那麼一點，但卻始終畏縮地拱著背，那像是由母親百忙之中操刀的髮型更加深了幼小的印象。  
  
　　還有那熱切地偷望著男人的眼神。只有小孩才以為這種視線不會被注意到。  
  
　　「怎麼了？魁登斯。」男孩跼促不安的模樣正如預料，葛林戴華德以恰到好處的親切與不經意口吻問道。  
  
　　「沒有，只是……」  
  
　　男孩以兩手抓著一頂帽子，不自覺地一點一點轉動它，同時小心翼翼地瞄著屋內：「我從來沒有進過一間巫師的房子。」  
  
　　「也許要讓你失望了，它和莫魔的並沒有那麼不同。」  
  
　　雖然只是乍見之下如此。葛雷夫的性格讓他沒有在屋內安置過多之於生活不必要的小東西，而安全部長的繁重工作又令他的生活單調得驚人。  
  
　　「不、不會的。應該說，這讓我有點放心……對不起……」  
  
　　魁登斯的眼神飄移著，望向下方。  
  
　　葛林戴華德──葛雷夫先生──伸手輕勾男孩的下巴，讓他抬起頭看著自己。  
  
　　「你不必為了這種小事向我道歉，我的孩子。」  
  
　　他輕柔地說。  
  
　　「是……是的，葛雷夫先生……」  
  
　　魁登斯漲紅著臉，唯唯諾諾。直視先生的眼睛對他來說還是有點太過了。  
  
　　即使完全無法集中精神思考，糖罐裡的葛雷夫依然一眼就看出來了他在操弄那男孩。為什麼不呢？像這種危險人物通常有著獨特的群眾魅力，善於左右人心，而那孩子，面對葛林戴華德就如同幼羊與狼。  
  
　　有那麼一瞬間葛林戴華德看起來像是要親吻他，但他放開了魁登斯，轉而湊在他耳邊低語。他們就在葛雷夫自己的屋內，完全沒有必要如此，但相信魁登斯不會對此起疑，更不會反對。  
  
　　葛林戴華德拿著魔杖的手隨意輕揮，桌上一捲上了封蠟的羊皮紙飛起、落到魁登斯伸出的手裡。  
  
　　「關於你上次問我的問題，我翻出了些資料……你帶回去，別讓任何人看見，讀完了就丟進壁爐裡吧。」  
  
　　魁登斯點了點頭，不禁朝那張還放著茶具的桌子多望一眼，然後停了下來，看得目不轉睛。葛林戴華德轉頭，看見了男孩所看的東西。  
  
　　他讓糖罐飛過來，接住，「你喜歡這個？那麼也給你吧。」  
  
　　男孩睜大了眼睛。  
  
　　「不，先生，我不能……這難道不是很珍貴的東西嗎？」  
  
　　「是不太常見，但也沒那麼寶貴。」  
  
　　如果葛雷夫不是已經失去意識，他就會看見葛林戴華德說這句話時如何戲謔地揚起嘴角。  
  
　　「恕我冒昧，這到底是……什麼？」  
  
　　雖然有些遲疑，但無法抗拒自己的好奇心與將要得到這個東西的喜悅，魁登斯已經接過了糖罐，將臉湊近仔細看著裡面的迷你部長，倒臥在砂糖上，狀似熟睡。  
  
　　先生聳了下肩，「我的一個小實驗，並不是完全成功……你可以試著跟它說說話，我想它有自己的意識，只是比起認知現實，它有的是許多可笑的幻想──例如它是個被我縮小了的巫師，而我奪取了他的身份，諸如此類的。」  
  
　　魁登斯羞怯地笑了一下。  
  
　　「那真有趣，先生……我該怎麼照顧它？」  
  
　　「唔。」葛林戴華德沉吟了一下，「首先把蓋子打開透透氣吧，我想它快窒息而死了。」  
  
　　魁登斯聞言手忙腳亂地將羊皮紙捲塞進懷中，空出兩手轉開糖罐。葛林戴華德袖手旁觀他小心翼翼而又慌忙的模樣。  
  
　　「你養過寵物嗎？魁登斯。」  
  
　　「沒有。」男孩回答時仍憂心忡忡地看著糖罐中的部長。  
  
　　「我媽媽總是會把牠們扔回街上。」  
  
  
  
  
  
　　魁登斯回到家時，先偷偷將門推開一小點，確認大廳沒有任何人在，才揣著那個罐子迅速地回到他那非常狹窄、實際上只是在儲藏室塞了張床的臥房。妹妹們雖然必須共用房間，但相較之下還保有足以順暢呼吸的空間。  
  
　　他鑽到床底下，掀開一塊鬆動的地板，將羊皮紙捲塞進去。那裡面還有其他的紙條，他從來沒遵照葛雷夫先生的指示將它們銷毀，即便上面只是草草地寫了一行下次會面的時間地點。  
  
　　至於糖罐，那放不進地板下，魁登斯也擔心會把先生給悶死（雖然他用釘子在鋁蓋上打了幾個小孔），並且那裡灰塵實在太多。  
  
　　他思考了一下，並且開始懊悔。也許他不應該接受這個罐子的，如果被母親看見了……但他無論如何拒絕不了，這麼神奇的東西：等比例縮小的、會動會說話的葛雷夫先生，這樣他每天都能見到他……  
  
　　最後魁登斯姑且先藏進了床下，雖然沒有那些紙條安全，但到晚上前應該還不至於被發現。  
  
　　葛雷夫迷迷糊糊地撐開一隻眼，懷疑自己是否還活著，就看見那個男孩蒼白而巨大的臉孔。那情境一瞬間看來就如同《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》中，吃了蘑菇變成巨人的小女孩幾乎撐壞了房子，下巴頂在地板而頭頂碰到天花板。  
  
　　葛雷夫不想承認自己嚇了一跳，但至少他很快看清楚這應該是某個髒亂的床底。男孩注意到他醒來，將食指豎在唇前，就匆匆忙忙離開。  
  
　　因為樓下傳來大喊「魁登斯──？」的女人嗓音。  
  
　　噢，那孩子要求他安靜。這真是諷刺，葛雷夫試著講些什麼，然後證實靜默咒的效果還沒有消退。  
  
　　他抓起一把糖粉砸向罐壁，堅硬的小顆粒四處飛散。葛雷夫抹了抹臉，要自己冷靜下來，這一點都不像他。至少，他抬頭看了看打了洞的蓋子，現在他能夠呼吸了。  
  
　　床底十分陰暗，葛雷夫點亮一小團光球，試著釐清現在的狀況。他顯然已經不在自己家裡，他不會放任家中出現這樣灰塵滿佈的角落，也沒有這種糟糕的氣味。所以，這是那個叫作魁登斯的男孩家中？  
  
　　但他為什麼會被那孩子帶回家……噢，讓他猜猜，自己被葛林戴華德像隻聖誕小狗那樣送了出去？「別傻了，波西瓦，聖誕小狗都好過你，牠們會有美麗的緞帶包裹」，彷彿能聽見葛林戴華德如此回答，葛雷夫咬了咬牙。  
  
　　但這也許是個機會，畢竟他脫離葛林戴華德的掌控了。說不定他能聯繫上自己的同僚，如果這裡是莫魔的居住區域，要是弄出些足夠大的騷動……不過，那會提昇魔法暴露的危機，身為安全部長，除非無計可施否則他不打算這麼做。  
  
　　他再次試著用魔法打開糖罐，並再次失敗了。  
  
　　他也幻想了一下從內部把糖罐撞倒的可能性，但鑑於蓋子是旋轉的設計（為了防止砂糖受潮，葛雷夫竟有些痛恨起採購時考慮周到的自己了），這麼做似乎沒有太大的意義。並且就算能自力逃到街上，若是被莫魔看見就糟了，更別提只要一隻小狗就能把現在的他咬碎成一團肉餅。  
  
　　要是能讓那男孩理解他的狀況……葛雷夫暗忖，不知道葛林戴華德和那孩子是什麼關係，但這值得一試。  
  
　　於是葛雷夫坐在砂糖上靜待男孩回來。他等得有些久，連靜默咒都已失效，葛雷夫甚至開始擔心自己會不會就此被遺忘在床底下，但就在此時，男孩的臉再次出現在他面前，骨骼嶙峋的手抓住糖罐，小心地拿了出來。  
  
　　也許世上真的會有人把一個活生生的迷你巫師忘在床底下，但那絕對不會是魁登斯．巴波。事實上他急於將母親交待的事務處理完，想早早得到允許回到自己的房間。只是，那也已經夜晚了。  
  
　　「晚安，葛雷夫先生。」  
  
　　男孩窩在床上，將糖罐捧在手心，打開罐口，以氣音小聲說道。葛雷夫點起的光球在黑暗中照亮他滿是癡迷的臉龐，安全部長瞬間感到這一切都十分荒謬。  
  
　　但他仍盡力拿出自己最迷人的微笑，以及那面對年輕屬下時通常相當管用的和藹態度：  
  
　　「晚安，孩子，我需要你──」  
  
　　「我叫魁登斯，先生。」  
  
　　葛雷夫的笑容僵了一下，但他馬上發揮自己在官僚體系打滾多年練就的本領：「我知道，魁登斯，我需要你幫我一個忙。」  
  
　　「我一直都在幫您的忙。」魁登斯這麼回答時笑得很傻。葛雷夫懷疑他剛剛探頭到床底時腦袋是不是撞上了床沿。  
  
　　「不，不是那樣，聽我說。」葛雷夫盡可能地保持耐心，「另一個請你幫忙的巫師……雖然長得很像，但他並不是我，明白嗎？我才是真正的波西瓦．葛雷夫，我被他竊取了身份，縮小後關在這裡。」  
  
　　「葛雷夫先生說得沒錯，您真的有很嚴重的妄想。」魁登斯輕輕皺眉，然後舒展開，「不過，也是因為這樣他才會把您送給我吧……我並不在意。」  
  
　　「魁登斯，你不明白，他──葛林戴華德──是個邪惡的巫師，你必須幫我，否則你們莫魔也會受害……」  
  
　　「我不是莫魔。」第一次，男孩的臉色變了，幾乎有些可怕，但馬上又看起來像只是小孩在鬧彆扭，「或者說，很快就不是了，先生會教我……」  
  
　　「葛林戴華德不會教導莫魔任何東西，除了死亡與折磨！」  
  
　　「我從沒聽過那個名字。」魁登斯顯得慍怒，「即使是小葛雷夫先生，我也不允許您污衊葛雷夫先生……請不要再這麼做了。」  
  
　　 _小葛雷夫先生？_ 現在他居然有了個這麼可笑的稱呼，明明他才是真正的葛雷夫。  
  
　　安全部長絕望地扶住額頭，這孩子似乎完全無法溝通。葛林戴華德到底給他下了什麼迷咒？  
  
　　看著罐中的男人安靜下來，魁登斯的表情也變得和緩，「葛雷夫先生是我的朋友……我第一個也是唯一的朋友。他對我非常好，並且等我們找到那孩子後，我就會正式成為魔法世界的一員，葛雷夫先生也會成為我的導師。所以，不要在我面前批評他，好嗎？更何況那些都不是真的……」  
  
　　「那孩子？」葛雷夫放下了按在額角的右手。  
  
　　「嗯，十歲以下的男孩或女孩，葛雷夫先生說就在我母親身邊，但那實在太多了，賽倫復興會每天都有幾十個孩子來來去去……對了，我還沒看先生給我的紙捲，您可以幫我把燈亮著嗎？」  
  
　　不等葛雷夫回答，男孩就又探身到了床下，打開那塊鬆動的地板，摸出今天收到的羊皮紙捲，摳開封蠟，就著罐中的光亮閱讀。  
  
　　「魁登斯，告訴我關於你們在找的那個孩子的事。」葛雷夫再次拿出他的慈父語氣──雖然他並沒有小孩，但應該相去不遠吧。  
  
　　「我不想讓您聽了之後又捏造出什麼陰謀論來。」魁登斯沉著臉回答。  
  
　　又碰了個釘子。其實葛雷夫還想知道魁登斯正在讀的是什麼，但他覺得自己還是暫時別問問題比較好。  
  
　　至少他得到了一個名詞：賽倫復興會。他聽說過這個積極揭發女巫存在的莫魔組織，雖然對魔法在宗教上的意義有諸多扭曲，但確實是魔法世界的威脅。他的屬下蒂娜監視他們很長一段時間，甚至與負責人瑪莉盧起了嚴重衝突，讓他不得不將她調職。  
  
　　葛雷夫想起來了，自己正是在親自前往現場處理這場爛攤時被葛林戴華德給襲擊。他原本並沒有太把這件事放在心上，蒂娜是名優秀的正氣師，但就是有些魯莽，偶爾也太過偏執（即使葛雷夫認為沒有一定程度的偏執，無法成為稱職的正氣師），這只是另一起魔法使用不當事件，波及範圍也不大。然而正氣師使用魔法攻擊莫魔，對魔國會來說仍是無法允許的，因此他這個部長必須出面收拾殘局。  
  
　　看來賽倫復興會有什麼值得葛林戴華德注意之處，而他們魔國會卻忽略了。如果他處理得當，不僅能回到同僚身邊、恢復原本的面貌，還能一舉查清葛林戴華德來到紐約的目的。  
  
　　關鍵就在眼前的男孩身上，他必須要取得他的信任才行。


End file.
